


Of Tattoos and Ecstasy

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body kisses, College AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Music Kink, Slight Humor, Tattoos and Piercings, but i might edit it later, i have absolutely no idea what this is, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: “do you think he has a piercing on his dick?”alternativelythe one where jaebum’s a hot outsider with relatable music taste





	Of Tattoos and Ecstasy

“do you think he has a piercing on his dick?”

“jackson, shut up.” jinyoung said, not looking up from where he was re-reading the assignment paper and lecture notes. he’d be damned if they got in trouble yet again for jackson’s incessant need to always be talking, even in the middle of their classes.

“what, i'm serious!” the older whisper-shouted, “just look at him! he’s covered in metal and tattoos!” he motioned his head to a row of seats across the room.

jinyoung didn’t reply, only rolling his eyes and looking over to where jackson had been staring; his gaze landing upon the one and only, im jaebum. also known as, _that senior from ap psychology who only wears black and never fucking speaks._

“you should go ask him.”

“what, who the fuck asks that kind of thing?” jinyoung stared at his best friend.

“why not, i’m curious. please?” jackson said in the most casual yet seemingly serious voice.

jinyoung scoffed, unable to tell if he was joking.

“for me, your best friend in the whole world? please.” he dragged out the last syllable, irritatingly high pitched, until jinyoung finally caved from annoyance and replied.

“fine, god, only if you shut up and let me do our assignment before we both fail this class.”

their teacher was distracted helping other students with the assigned project, so jinyoung easily got out of his seat without notice. he made his way to where jaebum was sitting in the back of the class alone, numerous empty desks surrounding the boy.

while nearing the older boy, jinyoung couldn’t help but stare. accompanied with the dark jeans jaebum had on was a black short sleeved tee, bright red wording in the middle that jinyoung couldn’t quite read. something that started with the letter R; he assumed it was some trashy logo.

jinyoung shook his head, _stop getting distracted by how hot the dude is, you came here for a reason._

he opened his mouth but no words came out, only his thoughts filling with the realization of what that reason was.

_oh my god, what the fuck am i doing, am i really about to ask a complete stranger if he has a piece of metal on his dick?_

he contemplated just going back to his seat, but seeing as though he already made it this far, he might as well commit. he leaned over his newly found desk, getting closer to the senior, honestly surprised the guy had not yet seen him. he moved to tap on the boy’s shoulder when something caught his eye.

“are- are you listening to MGMT?”

“what the fuck,” jaebum turned around abruptly, clearly in some state of shock at suddenly being face to face with another student. “are you fucking watching me?”

in that moment jinyoung felt two things:

1.  
offense, because _what the fuck, did he just accuse me of stalking him._ stalking implies obsession, and jinyoung’s always disliked the type people who thought everyone was in love with them. though, he quickly realized he can’t blame jaebum for thinking so, considering he had gotten so close that he basically just whispered in the older’s ear.

_note to self: get weird superiority/inferiority complex checked out._

2.  
fear, because _oh my god, all i asked was what he was listening to, and he already hates me. did i really think i could just inquire im fucking jaebum about the state of his dick and expect him not to hit me?_

deep breaths, here goes nothing (everything)

“okay look, it’s not what it seems like, i just came over, because i wanted to ask you a question and- oh my god, you know what, just don’t aim for the face.” jinyoung was already prepared to cover himself. having been on the wrong side of a few fights, he knew what it felt like to get a black eye and wasn’t particularly fond.

the boy let out a breathy sound, whether it was a laugh or scoff, jinyoung couldn’t quite tell. “what was it?”

“hm?” _why am i not dead yet?_

“the question you wanted to ask me.”

“oh,” jinyoung said. “oh. uh, you know what, nevermind. go back to your music, i’ll just head back to my seat.” jinyoung stuttered over his words while getting up out of the desk.

he barely took a step away before jaebum grabbed his wrist, “just ask me. i don’t bite.”

jinyoung looked down at the older’s tight grip on his forearm before his view moved up and they were making eye contact. he gulped when they locked eyes. _damn, was this dude’s stare alway so intense._

“uh, my friend and i were just wondering, well not really me, i only came here to make him shut up and well he noticed you have a lot of piercings and tattoos. i mean, i’m sure everyone’s noticed but uh-”

jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“sorry i’m rambling, long story short, um do- do you happen to uh, maybe haveapiercingonyourdick?” the last six words rushed out together in a mumble. jinyoung felt blush start to color his cheeks from embarrassment. or fear. he couldn’t really tell.

though as he shut his eyes and prepared to be punched, jaebum only stayed still. he loosened his grip on jinyoung and ran his hand through his inky black hair. “you know what, sweetheart?” he started, voice soft and slow. “why don’t you come to my place and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was supposed to be something else entirely, but i strayed from the plot and it had full potential to be pwp so we’ll see about the smut


End file.
